


Secluded

by storiesfortravellers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dominance, Ice Play, Kink, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Submission, Temperature Play, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik doesn't know why he lets himself feel this way: powerless and completely exposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secluded

It's like being blindfolded. Like being unable to hear. Like having his tongue wrapped in cotton so he could not taste, like having his skin coated in plastic so he could not feel.

They are in a cabin with no metal, its location chosen so that even the bedrock beneath was low in iron and other magnetic substances.

He can feel no hum of metal's presence, no enveloping stir of potential, of sharp streams of heat and steel flowing underfoot, of blades budding out of the ground like tulips straining to grow. 

Erik has not felt this naked, this helpless, since he was a child. 

Sometimes he can hardly believe he comes here voluntarily. 

Charles runs an ice cube down his back, and Erik shivers. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the sensation, tries to shut out the world and feel only the slick, hard swipe of ice across his skin.

 _This_ is why they come here.

Charles doesn't need an acre without metal to have power over Erik; Charles' mind alone could do that. It's the emptiness, the brutal nothing that Erik feels when he is away from his metal, from his natural cloak. And the intensity of everything else, once this warmth has been stripped away.

"Tell me how it feels," Charles says, soft _(an order)_.

Erik has no words. He is face down, hands bound to the bed, and Charles is straddling him, overpowering him, and he can't begin to describe it.

Charles grips Erik's hips, fingers pushing flesh into bruise. "Tell me," softly still.

"Like I'm nothing," Erik gasps, hunching over, his body betraying him in its arousal. "I'm nothing."

Charles' hand on the back of his head, then, caressing him before grabbing his hair. "Shall I stop?" Hardness in his voice.

Charles knows the answer, Erik understands. He wants Erik to beg.

"Keep going," Erik says. 

Charles doesn't move.

"Please..." Erik says, "Please keep going."

"If that's what you want," Charles says as he lets go of Erik's hair and moves his hand to the back of his neck. Erik can hear the smirk in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "fire and ice" at comment-fic on lj.


End file.
